Beloved Angels
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Hiiro has been watched over by an Angel. She decides to visit him to hopefully end his life of pain and war, but doesn't think of the consequences.


Author: Bunny-chan  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com  
Beloved Angels  
8/3/01  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Guns... loaded and ready. Explosives.... set and trigger ready. On mark....   
three..... two.... one....'  
  
Fire. Smoke. Destruction was all that was left in about five mintues time. A lone   
boy stood on a hill, overlooking the destruction of the building and the surrounding area. He   
turned his head, leaving the vicinity, with no emotion on his face. His job left no room for   
emotion. None whatsoever.  
  
**********  
  
A young girl with blonde hair falling down her back in two long streamers watched the   
destruction from above. Her sapphire blue eyes watched in sadness as the young boy walked away   
with no guilt for what he had just done. Her ruby lips were pursed in thought. Thoughts on   
how someone could become so emotionless as he. Thoughts on how she might be able to help him...  
if she could.  
  
There was also another reason why she was watching him. A reason that was forbidden in   
her world. She watched him all the time, since he was a little boy on L1 before the war. This   
girl had been entranced by him. His strength. His life. His will. She had fallen in love   
with one of them. It was forbidden. And if anyone found out, she would be sent to an awful   
place. Hell.  
  
The young girl sighed and began to float into the air, her huge white wings supporting   
her small frame into the air. Her flowing, white dress dangled by her feet as she propelled   
herself forward to a castle among the clouds. A beautiful castle made of gold and silver. Many   
other beings flew around the castle, just as she was doing. They had joyful looks on their   
faces, as if nothing could darken their day. Absolutely nothing.  
  
But her face was sad and distressed. Her face did not belong among the beautiful and   
carefree faces that were up in the sky with her. She did not belong.  
  
**********  
  
"So, what should we do about this?" A figure asked, looking into an orb holding the   
image of the boy from earlier.  
  
"What do you mean?" Another figure asked.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean, damnit. He's going to ruin his life, and the   
lives of others if he continues on with the way he's going."  
  
"Well, for one thing, watch your language please, and for another, I already have this   
under control. I have someone in mind that I'd like to be down there." The figure smiled   
confidently, " She just doesn't know it yet. But she will soon."  
  
The first figure crossed it's arms over it's chest and stared into the orb again,   
watching the boy. "I certainly hope you're right. Because if he doesn't continue down another   
path, there will be dire consequences."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"You should learn to shut-up once in a while." The figure said, indigantly.  
  
"What did I tell you about your language?" The second said, smiling.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
************  
  
The blonde-haired girl stood in front of a mirror, looking at herself. Not admiring   
her looks as many vain girls would've been doing, but wondering how such an ugly face could   
belong amongst the angels that were residing in Heaven.   
  
Suddenly, her mirror darkened with gray smoke and a face appeared. The face appeared   
to have an old wise-ness to it. Old and withered, seemingly knowing all that occured in the   
world.  
  
"Hikari no Tenshi," The face spoke, having a softer voice than one would expect. "Your   
serivces are needed in the mortal realm."  
  
Then her floor disapeared and Hikari no Tenshi was jettisoned into the realm of the   
mortals.  
  
***********  
  
"Ya know, Hiiro, there's more to life than your little laptop." A young boy said, his   
chestnut colored braid was slung over his shoulder as he was fingering the tips of his hair. He   
was talking to a young boy seemingly about his age with dark brown hair, and prussian blue eyes   
who was typing on his laptop. At recieving no response, the braided youth sighed, walked over   
to the boy, and placed his hand in front of the screen.  
  
Hiiro looked up in aggravation and anger. "Omae o korosu." Were the only words   
uttered.  
  
The braided boy smirked and moved his hand. "Ya know, you have to get a new line soon,   
Hiiro. That one is getting a bit old. Maybe you ought to use the time you spend on that thing   
looking up new death threats." Then, he walked out, having made his point.  
  
Hiiro stared after the boy, realizing a bit of the hidden meaning. Some of the very   
subtle, very well hidden meaning. He closed out his game of solitaire, packed up the laptop,   
and headed out of the room, for which destination, he didn't know just yet.  
  
As he walked away from his room, he passed a short blonde haired boy sitting next to a   
another boy with reddish-brown hair. When the blonde boy saw him, he smiled. "Ohayo, Hiiro.   
Where are you going?"  
  
Hiiro stared at him for a moment. He knew that they were a couple, but he didn't pay   
much attention to it before. He had just caught them in a bit of a moment as the blonde-haired   
boy's cheeks were a bit flushed. "I'm going out for a bit, Quatre."  
  
Quatre shook his little blonde head. "You can't, Hiiro. We're expecting company.   
Ririna-san is coming by. She said she wanted to see how everyone was."  
  
Hiiro's face was emotionless, but inside, his stomache was turning. Why couldn't   
Ririna leave him alone? That annoying little pacifist stalker.  
  
"She should be here in a few minutes," The other boy said, his voice breaking through   
Hiiro's thoughts. "If you're going to go, you had better do it now before she sees you."  
  
Hiiro nodded, "Thanks, Trowa. Ja ne." And then he left very quickly out the door.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Trowa turned to Quatre. "Ririna isn't coming over is she?"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Well, Duo and Wufei are out, and Hiiro was the last one here. I had   
to think of something that would make him leave so we could have some alone time."  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes sparkled. "Good idea," He said, as he snuggled up to his lover.  
  
**********  
  
Hiiro walked down the street, headed for a park. He had seen it before, but never   
cared to stop in it. He had always seen the little children playing games with eachother,   
couples riding boats on the lake, and others just enjoying the nature around them. He envied   
those people. He really did. He was trained to fight in war, nothing else. He never played   
with little children.... he never knew what it was to have fun.  
  
He found a tree by the lake and sat down under it's shade. It was really beatutiful   
out that day. The sun was shining and the birds were making their music. It was really   
disgusting. At least to Hiiro it was disgusting. He could never enjoy it before when he   
needed to. Now, it was useless, nothing. Nothing at all to him.  
  
He scowled as he thought more and more about what had been taken from him and he didn't   
even realize it then.  
  
But then, his thoughts were interupted by a thump. He turned around and peered around   
the tree. There was a girl with blonde hair on the ground. She was struggling to lift herself   
up, but her white dress was caught under her foot.  
  
Hiiro's breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was the most beautiful   
thing he had ever seen. He could hear her muttering things under her breath as she tried to   
stand again.  
  
"....that dumb portal thing....useless.... I'm gonna him him a piece of my mind when   
I get back there...."  
  
Hiiro stood up from his spot, walked over, and extended his hand. "May I help you?"  
  
The girl put her small hand in his, and Hiiro vaugely thought about how well it fit.   
  
"Thanks. I really apreiciate it." She replied, lifting her head. When she got a good   
look at Hiiro, her eyes widened and she jumped back, again falling. "It- it's you!"  
  
Hiiro looked at her oddly, "Pardon? Who are you? I don't remember you, and I think I   
would've remembered someone like you."  
  
She shook her head. "Gomen nasai. I mistook you for someone else. Please forgive me.   
My name is Usagi." She said, rising from her place and dusting herself off.  
  
"That's alright. I'm Hiiro. Good to meet you." He replied, still looking at her like   
she had three heads.   
  
"Good to meet you." She said, smiling.  
  
"So, tell me, where are you from? I've never seen you around here, and you're dressed   
like something else."  
  
"I... I'm not sure if you would believe me if I told you." Usagi said, stuttering   
while fingering her dress.  
  
"Try me."  
  
She looked up at those words. They were the words of someone who would'nt criticize   
another person. "Alright.... I came from up there," She said, pointing to the sky.  
  
Hiiro raised an eyebrow. "You came from one of the colonies? That's not hard to   
belive-"  
  
"No," She interupted him. "I come from up there, not from the colonies.... but from   
the sky."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hiiro said, looking at her, and then to the sky where she pointed. "Yes,   
that is a bit hard to swallow."  
  
"Hiiro Yui," She said, catching his attention. He looked at her alarmed. How could   
she know...?  
  
"Who are you?" He asked coldly. "I never told you my last name. How did you know   
that?"  
  
"Do you believe me? I knew something that you didn't tell me. I'm here to help you,   
Hiiro-kun. I'm a Tenshi. Some beings up there call me Hikari no Tenshi. Please, let me help   
you."  
  
He looked at her with digust and disbelief shining in his eyes. How could this meer   
slip of a girl claim to be an Angel from Heaven, and of all things, want to help him? Him? A   
trained assasin. Why? "You know, I don't believe you. So, I'm going. Sayonara!"  
  
"Matte! Onegai! Matte yo!" She cried, grabbing his arm. "Onegai! Don't leave!"  
  
Hiiro stared at her holding his arm. She had her head down so it was resting on his   
shoulder. He saw that her shoulders began to tremble and shake. "What do you want from me?"  
  
She sniffled a bit and spoke. "I want to help you...."  
  
His eyes hardened. "Why would you want to help me? I'm nothing but a killer. I have   
no life.... no reason for someone like you to help me."  
  
She looked up at him, the tears were shining in her azure eyes. "That's why I want to   
help you! You have so much going for you... and if you let what's happened in the past haunt   
you for the rest of your life, then you'll really have nothing to live for! Do you know how   
important you are? Do you know how much you're loved even though those people don't say it?"   
Usagi let go of his arm to wipe her tears. "They love you, Hiiro! They do! Even though they   
don't say it. Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. They love you... and if anything happened to   
you, they wouldn't be able to handle it."  
  
Hiiro stared at her in disbelief. 'They love me? They care about me? Duo...? And   
his obnoxious chatter...? Wufei and his pride....? Quatre...? And even Trowa....? They LOVE   
me?'  
  
As if reading his thoughts, she continued. "They do love you. Even the people you   
don't know love you.... people you've never met.... or known about, love you."  
  
"So... what do you propose I do?" He asked, finally understading her wanting to help   
him.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Live for them, Hiiro. Don't close yourself off to them. It hurts when   
you don't aknowlege their presense. And don't forget that they love you. As long as you have   
that, you'll be okay."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" He asked. "Are you so sure that I'll be alright?"  
  
Usagi smiled again. "Hai! Very much so. People love you, Hiiro-kun. You've got a   
strength that many don't have, and most admire. You have a strong will to survive. And   
actually, Hiiro-kun... that's what I love about you." She finished, blushing slightly.  
  
Hiiro's eyes widened. This little Tenshi loved him? A Tenshi from the heavens above   
loved him? A mortal and an assasin?   
  
"Excuse me," A voice said. Hiiro and Usagi turned around to find a man in his middle   
age wearing a black suit. His shoes were black, and even his hair was black. His skin was   
tanned dark, and the only thing white about him was his shirt underneath his suit and his teeth   
as he smiled largly at Hiiro and Usagi.  
  
Hiiro looked at him oddly. There was something off that he didn't like at all about   
him. "Can I help you?"  
  
The man smiled. "Well, there's nothing you can help me with young man. My business is   
with the young lady with you. Please, step aside."  
  
Hiiro stepped in front of Usagi. "No. Who are you?"  
  
The man sighed. "Listen boy, I don't have time for this. But if it helps ease your   
mind, my name is Lucifer. Now, step aside little mortal before I send you to the fires of   
Hell!"  
  
Usagi stepped in front of Hiiro. "Now, Lucifer, you know very well that you can't send   
anyone to Hell unless they have commited evil crimes!"  
  
Lucifer looked at her. "Do you call killing numerous people not an evil crime? Really   
now, Tenshi, I would've thought that you would know better." Lucifer smiled as he saw Usagi   
look down. Yes, killing was an evil crime, and Hiiro had comitted it. "Well now, little   
Tenshi, our business matters must continue. You also have comitted a crime that will get you   
sent to Hell."  
  
Usagi looked at him with uncertainty. 'How could they know so quickly....? It's not   
true....' She hardened her visage and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Oh now? What   
would that be, Lucifer?"  
  
Lucifer smiled again, showing his enormous white teeth. "You fell in love with a   
mortal. You know that's forbidden. So, now you must pay the consequences, Tenshi. Come along   
peacfully to Hell with me. I'll make sure the three-headed ghouls don't scare you... too much."  
  
Hiiro stared at the two. Usagi, the angel that was sent to help him was being taken to   
Hell? No. It wasn't right. Couldn't be right at all. "No, you can't," Came his hoarse   
voice. "She can't go to Hell. It's not right!"  
  
Lucifer turned to Hiiro, amusment playing on his features. "Of course it's right,   
mortal. She's violated the rules, and therefore she must be punished. I suggest though that   
she comes quietly, or I might have to get some helpers to come and get her. If she knows what   
I mean by 'helpers'."  
  
Usagi did indeed know what he meant by helpers. Lucifer's helpers were monsters,   
literally. Beings with two heads, fangs that dripped with smelly saliva, yellow eyes, furry   
bodies, and tails like a dragon. They were known throughout the many realms as being fierce   
creatures with terrible strength. They were also known for playing with their targets, beating   
them up, tearing into their flesh before delivering them to their master.  
  
Usagi gulped. Even though she was an angel, pain was still there. Angels were meant   
to feel everything mortals could, including pain, suffering, sickness, hopelessness, dispair...   
but they could also feel joy, happiness, bliss, contentment. Everything, and still live through   
it.  
  
'If I go, Hiiro-kun won't be in danger. He could be safe. I hope everything I've told   
him helps him change his life. I hope he can live and not feel dispair any longer... The first   
love I've ever felt in over thousands of years... I want him to be safe.'  
  
With her decision made, Usagi held her head up, "Lucifer, I will come with you and face   
my judgement. We shall leave now, without disrupting the mortals any longer."  
  
The man in black smiled. "Ah, little Tenshi. I see you finally seen the light... or in   
my case, the darkness," He stated with a chuckle at his own devilish, and not to mention, lame   
joke. "Come along then. And since I'm such a great guy, I'll let you say your goodbyes to the   
mortal."  
  
Usagi nodded and turned to Hiiro who had an anger look in his eyes. "Hiiro-kun, I-"  
  
"You're giving up so easily, Usagi." He interupted her.  
  
She nodded, her blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders. "Yes, but you see, if I   
go, you won't be hurt. And this is the only way I can see for me." The tears were now falling   
freely down her porselain cheeks. "I need you to remember what I've told you. Don't forget to   
live for the people who love you. You mean the world to them, Hiiro-kun. Don't give up for   
them, okay?"  
  
Hiiro turned away from her, stubborness surrounding him. "Alright, Usagi. I won't   
forget what you've told me. And I won't forget you either."  
  
Usagi smiled despite the grave situation. "I wouldn't have it any other way,   
Hiiro-kun. I love you-"   
  
A black electricity surrounded Usagi, and she screamed in pain as Lucifer stood behind   
her, his hand outstretched, sending the electricity.  
  
"Now now, Tenshi. That's enough time for you." He turned to Hiiro who had a disturbed   
look on his face. "Sayonara, mortal!" And then Lucifer and Usagi vanished through a portal   
through the ground, leaving Hiiro looking very depressed and alone.  
  
It was six hours later that Hiiro was still in the park, sitting in the spot where he   
stood, watching the devil take his angel. It was then that Duo came to the park, looking for   
him.  
  
"Oi, Hiiro! What's the matter with you?!" He asked, angry at seeing Hiiro sitting in   
the cold park catching cold. "Are you dumb or something, Hiiro? You're going to freeze!" Duo   
shook his head and sighed. Something was wrong with his friend.  
  
Hiiro stared at the spot where Usagi disapeared. 'I wonder if she's okay....?'  
  
Duo put his jacket on Hiiro's shoulders. "C'mon now, Hiiro. We can't have our perfect   
soldier catching cold! What would everyone say? Perfect soldier taken down by a meer cold."   
Duo lifted Hiiro off the ground with some dificulty. "Let's go home now. I'll bet Quatre will   
make you some soup or sumthin!" Then Duo took Hiiro home, wondering what could have Hiiro in   
such a stupor like that.  
  
***********  
  
**Two Years Later**  
  
"Hai, Quatre, I made it alright. .... Hai, the flight over was fine. ..... No, I   
don't feel like talking to Duo right now. ..... Hai, hai, Quatre, I'll be fine. Don't worry   
so much. ..... Alright, I'll be there to get Trowa tomorrow then. He's coming on the 2:30pm   
shuttle, right? ..... No problem. I'll see you later then Quatre. Ja ne!"  
  
A young man with unruly dark brown hair dropped the vidphone reciever on it's hook and   
sighed. He had just come on in to L1 that afternoon, and tomorrow he had to pick up Trowa from   
the Shuttle transportation center. Then, Quatre would be coming in a few days as well. When   
would he rest?  
  
He turned his prussian blue eyes to the telvision inside his new apartment. 'Ugh,' He   
thought. 'I don't feel like staying home and watching nonsence on the television. I need to   
get out for a good meal somewhere....'  
  
The young man pulled a book out from under the counter in the kitchen. "Places to   
eat..." He muttered to himself. "Ah.... there's a diner close by here.... Good food....   
recently opened. Sounds like we have a winner...."  
  
Then, the young man pulled on his denim jacket and left for the diner.  
  
The diner was a nice one. Freshly painted a nice creme color, new windows, and a   
friendly atmosphere. He was just about to step in when someone called him.  
  
"There you are, Yui! I'm surprised to see you here."  
  
The young man turned around. "Wufei? What are you doing here?"  
  
The chinese man smiled. "Nothing much. I just stopped in L1 for a short visit before   
I head off to L5. So this is where you live now huh? Nice neighborhood, Yui."  
  
Hiiro looked at him oddly. "Yes... it is a nice neighborhood. What are you really   
doing here, Wufei?"  
  
"Nothing at all, Yui. You suspect too much!" The chinese man said, trying to cover   
himself.  
  
Hiiro sighed. "Right right. Sayonara then, Wufei."  
  
"Matte!" Wufei said, catching Hiiro's arm. "There is a reason. Duo, the braided   
baka, asked me to come and see how you were doing. He said you've been acting un-Hiiro-ish....   
whatever the hell that means...."  
  
Hiiro raised an eyebrow. "There's such a thing as, un-Hiiro-ish?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "That's Duo's terminology for you. Anyways, I have a shuttle to   
catch for L5. I'll see you later, Yui." He said, waving and walking away.  
  
"Hai, Wufei. Ja ne!" Hiiro said, watching his friend leave. As soon as he was out of   
sight, Hiiro stepped into the diner. "Konban wa, I'd like to get a table."  
  
"Alright, Sir, please follow me." The lady led him to a table towards the back and gave   
him a menu. "The waitress will be by shortly to place your order." And then she left to seat   
the other people who had just arrived.  
  
Hiiro examined his menu and decided to try a cheeseburger. Out of the corner of his eye   
he saw the lady walk by with another woman to seat her. And someone must have left the floor   
wet with something as the young woman promptly slipped and fell to the floor.  
  
Hiiro jumped out of his seat to help her. He stuck out his hand to help her up and   
noticed she had long blonde hair. "May I help you?"  
  
The woman put her hand in his. "Thanks. I really appreiciate it." She looked up with   
her sapphire colored eyes.  
  
Hiiro gasped inwardly. 'Masaka....' "Usagi...?" He whispered so she couldn't hear.  
  
The woman looked at him. "Are you okay? You seem familiar... but I've never seen you   
before. Well, let me introduce myself, since you were so kind as to help me. My name is Usagi   
Tsukino. What's yours?"  
  
"Hiiro Yui," He smiled as he spoke. 'Could you be a gift, Usagi? I've never forgotten   
what you told me. I never have.' "Please, won't you join me? That is, if you aren't here with   
anyone else?"  
  
Usagi smiled. "No, I'm alone. I'd love to join you, Hiiro-san."  
  
***********  
  
Two figures watched Usagi and Hiiro as they ate their meals, enjoying eachothers   
company.  
  
"Well now. You see? I told you it would work out." One said.  
  
"Hmph! Your methods took a while, Michiru." The other said to the figure who was now   
identified as a young woman with sea-green hair and green eyes.  
  
"Well, Vejita-san, it did work, didn't it? I don't think you should be worried about   
how long it took, but that they're happy together. By the way, thank you for convincing Lucifer   
to release Usagi from Hell. That place really didn't suit her."  
  
Vejita nodded. "Of course. Now, she can live with that mortal... like she wanted to."  
  
Michiru smiled as she watched the couple leave the diner and head off somewhere. "Yes.   
She can."  
  
  



End file.
